The Darkest Passion
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: To humanity, their existence is no more than a whisper of a myth. But to two twin brothers, they are the enemies of their own kind. To Bethany Rose, she is their mate. Family/Romance/hurt and comfort/action Aro/Lucian
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Underworld or Twilight, I only own my own characters. I only own my own Bethany.**

 **Summary** **\- To humanity, their existance is no more than a whisper of a myth. But to two brothers, they are enimies of their kind. To Bethany, she is their mate.**

 **So, I was watching Underworld the other night and I had a thought if Aro Volturi and Lucian were twin brothers, but seperated when they were children. Viktor changed Aro, and sent him to Greece to look for new council members in Greece to create a new law of vampires. Lucian did loose Sonja.**

 **So I will change both story lines a little bit, mixing Twilight and Underworld together. So the story will be set two years after Breaking Dawn Part 2.**

 **Viktor is alive, but I chose for vampires to have red eyes and werewolves to have blue eyes.**

 **I do not have a Beta reader, sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar.**

 **Please leave comments, and tell me what you think, if I should continue or not.**

 **Throughout the story there will be flashbacks.**

* * *

 **"** Two decades had passed since the creation of both species...The war had begun...Viktor increased his army, creating a legion of vampires to protect them against the very first clan of werewolves, but the other vampires call them 'Children Of The Moon.' A vicious and infectious breed, unable to take human form ever again.

Until they were born. Lucian and Aro. And even though every fiber bit of his soul wound him to slay the two children...he did not. Over the years, Lucian grew...he posses the strength and focus that the ones before him did not... **"**

 **Viktor -** What do you think Sonja, shall we make more?

 **Sonja -** Of him?

 **Viktor -** Like him? Lucian will always be the first of the breed. The first of the lycans.

 **Sonja -** What of Aro? What would he become? He is still human.

 **Viktor -** When he is fully grown into a young adult, I will turn him myself. He will be your protector and brother. Remember, their father didn't survive the Lycan's bite from the mother. So, turning Aro is the best option, they both have strength and very intelligent. We shall keep them both apart.

 **Sonja -** I agree father.

 **"** Viktor would use Lucian's infectious blood to his benefit. Taking advantage of the child's thirst with Aro's blood, pity it against him as he was forced to feed of human's, Viktor's slaves.

Throughout the years, Aro became mad and crazed. When Aro turned twenty, Viktor turned him, but vampires became worried and scared as Aro fell into a deep sleep for three days screaming in pain. Aro became the first vampire who's body became stone and ice cold, the first vampire to walk out in the sunlight. Aro guarded the slaves through the daylight hours to their masters.

So Viktor thought, so long ago... **"**

 **Sonja -** Lucian!

 **Lucian -** No, Sonja. Don't. Just look at me. Keep your eyes on me, SONJA. Look at me! I love you.

 **Sonja -** As I love you. Your face will not be here when this is over, will it? Goodbye, my love.

 **Lucian -** No. NO! NO! NO! SONJA!...ARO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME...

* * *

 **Aro Flashback**

"Aro! My son." A voice called, where I stood looking out of the window watching my brother Lucian been whipped, his arms stretched wide above his head. Each crack of the whip hit his thick skin, my brother never screamed in pain, never begging the guard to stop.

I watched with pride as my brother took the pain, his legs never gave out. The wolves and the vampires stood side by side watching the punishment, some wincing, some enjoying the pain what my brother has to go through. The brother I have grew up to hate for what he is... a lycan. Viktor saved me when I was born as Lucian was going to kill me. I have stayed loyal to my father and maker for saving my life.

I listened as my room door slowly opened, as footsteps silently approached me. Viktor.

"Your brothers days are ending." Viktor hissed with annoyance.

"He is no brother of mine. What did he do this time?" I asked.

"He removed his collar...again." Viktor spat.

I smiled and shook my head and turned to my father. "He will never learn of you don't train him. After all, he is your pet." I mused.

"I have no time for games Aro. Where is my daughter?" Viktor demanded, looking outside the window watching my brother continue been whipped.

"She was here not long ago. She might be outside the walls."

Viktor roared. "How many times do I have to tell her, she risks her life on the council...for what. She will become an Elda, her birth right."

I have heard his story so many times. Maybe Sonja doesn't want to become a member of the council, maybe she likes to protect her coven. But Sonja, can be stubborn, she always breaks the rules, but she sometimes can act like a child. Maybe Viktor has lost his touch, he has gone soft with her.

Sonja continues to miss the meetings, sneaking outside the walls to protect humans from lycans. But for a very long time now, she hasn't been herself. The lies, the secrets will all come out soon. That I know that she is in love with my brother, but I will not tell Viktor.

"When are you leaving." Viktor asked.

"Sun rise. I will be searching for new council members and gurads." I replied, placing my hands together as they rest on my bottom lip.

"Have you got someone in mind?" Viktor asked.

I nodded my head. "I have. A worrior called Cauis. He has killed over a hunderd lycans."

"Very well. If this Caius is worthy, change him." Vitkor demanded.

I raised my eyebrows. "I have never changed anyone."

Viktor turned to me, his cloak dragged across the floor. "Now it's time to learn my son. One day, you will be king of our kind." Viktor said and closing the door behind him.

Turning back to the window, the clouds grew darker more angry. As the warm days slowly approaching, the vampires will sleep through the day light hours, the lycan's will be longer locked up in their cells.

As my father sleeps in the day time, I will keep gurad, standing in the sun without death. The sunlight warming my ice cold skin. I do not bleed, I have vemon like a snake. I am a different vampires, the most feared. I do not know why I am different from the other vampires, maybe God wanted to create another species to see which one will die out first.

But one think, Viktor is right though, I do need to change someone. We do not know if it would work, will the person die, will the person change like me. But I will prove him wrong that I am not weak.

As the sun broke through out the sky, the wolves made their way back to their cells, dropping their weapons. I watched as my brother left last with more guards around him. I chuckled silently, as I made my way outside.

"Lucian." I called.

Lucian stopped walking and slowly turned to face me. He was the same height, and build. His hair the colour of caramel, long and in knots. As mine nose was straight, his was slightly bent. My eyes remained red, as his nearly black. I watched as Lucian stood in front of me, we were mirror images.

"Yes brother." Lucian hissed.

"I'm not your brother." I said, looking at him in the eyes. I watched with amuzment as my brothers face showed hurt. "Get my horse ready. I will be leaving." I demanded.

Lucian growled, as he walked back outside, as I followed silently behind him. I heard the howls from the other wolves outside the walls. My brother stopped, as he stared at me.

"Move it. I havn't got all day." I hissed and pushed my brother forward to the barn. He walked inside and grabbed Sonja's horse. I moved forward, and jumped on the back. Without thanking him, I rode forward as the guards opened the gate. I left the castle, hoping to never return. I knew my brother will not last the week, as I didn't want to see my brothers death. This is the last time I will see my brother, till my days are numbered...

* * *

Betrayed by your kiss,

Hurry finish,

You wasted your chance, I'm provoked,

So bleed till it is finished,

And I prove that my gifts have revoked.

I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,

Blood is binding,

Love you were meant for this, but you weren't ment for this,

Life by dying,

I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,

Blood is binding,

Love you were meant for this, but you weren't for this love.

You're my flesh and blood

You're my flesh and blood

You're my flesh and blood.

I'll never feel at home,

Anywhere, anywhere you go,

And when you stay around,

All your questions they start to grow,

They won't give you any answers,

And they lie about what they don't know.

I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,

Blood is binding,

Love you were meant for this, but you weren't ment for this,

Life by dying,

I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,

Blood is binding,

Love you were meant for this, but you weren't for this love.

You're my flesh and blood

You're my flesh and blood

You're my flesh and blood.

You only know my heart when it's cold,

But it burns when I hear my inffection in your voice,

Don't you see all my soul that is yours?

When you stand in the truth,

All for you.

I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,

Blood is binding,

Love you were meant for this, but you weren't ment for this,

Life by dying,

I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this,

Blood is binding,

Love you were meant for this, but you weren't for this love.

You're my flesh and blood

You're my flesh and blood

You're my flesh and blood.

You're my flesh and BLOOD.

* * *

 **Bethany - 2014**

Thunder roared loudly throughout the small town of Forks Washington, followed bu a purple flash of lightning as it danced across the jet black sky. Rain poured down quickly nearly flooding the town as the rain drops bounced off the pavements. Another flash of light flickered the sky, thunder followed afterwards with a massive roar.

"Beth. The pack is close behind." Jacob shouted through the ear piece.

"Tell them to hurry. I'm nearly loosing him, the child is fast." I shouted back.

"There close, but they can smell another wolf close by." Jacob replied.

"What wolf?" I replied.

"We do not know. But he is old and strong. Be careful." Jacob's voice crackled.

I laughed. "I'm I always dip-shit."

"Do you know who made the Immortal child?"

I huffed. "Unknown vampire. The Immortal child was made in Roamnia." I replied, keeping my eyes on the baby vampire.

"How did it get here." Jacob asked.

"How the hell do I know. Why don't you ask it." I snapped.

Jacob laughed. "Wow, calm down. I was just asking. This time of month I guess." He joked.

I smile. "Yup." I said popping the 'P'

I was surprised as the immortal child giggled with innocents as I chased it. I knew immortal child wasn't moving with his vampire speed, only running fast enough like in human pace. The little fucker was enjoying toying with me.

He would stop at the end of the street, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. His teeth imbedded in an animals throat, blood running down his chin staining his pale skin. Blood staining the ends of his blond curls. Even though he has killed more animals than humans, his eyes remained red.

I skidded to a shard right, nearly loosing balance as I was behind a night club. The immortal child giggled again, running down a dark alley-way. I heard a man scream, and then choking on his own blood, the strong smell of copper made me feel sick. I had to swollow my own bile and hold my breath.

Another flash of light broke through the sky, showing me a quick flash of twelve bodies lying on the ground. I moved my body quickly pressing my back to the sharp edges of the wall. Slowing down my breathing and heart rate, my hands moved down to my trousers pocket and took out my night vision glasses.

My movements were slow as I opened my glassed and placed them on the bridge of my nose and over my eyes. My vision turned to a shade of pine green. The immortal child's body turned blue with how cold his body was.

He had his back turned to me, he was leaning on his knees, his back hunched, face first in the mans neck. The mans eyes stared into my soul, his eyes flickered every couple of seconds. The mans mouth was open, filled with his own blood as I heard the blood gurgle in his throat.

Reaching to my gun belt, I slowly pulled out my Beretta 92FS, drawing it close to my face with my elbows bent and locked together, my fingers bent tightly locked on the trigger.

The cold rain poured down more heavier nipping my skin, thick strands of my long dark hair sticking to the sides of my face, even over my eyelashes. Another flash of light filled the sky, followed by a massive bang of thunder that shook the ground.

The immortal child lifted his head up from the dead mans neck, staring down the other end of the alley-way. He hissed with rage, his back arched, ready to attack. I squinted my eyes looking in the immortal child's direction. I couldn't see anything, only the flicker of light from the street lamp.

The immortal child's eyes never left the area, he growled and spat, his venom wasn't a thin liquid, it was thick and slimy as it dripped from his chin. The concrete floor was lifted up with his nails as he scraped then across the floor in anger.

I jumped in fright as I heard a monstrous growl, my heart hammering in my chest. My eyes widened as I saw a shadow of a man coming towards the end of the alley-way. A man is not what I call him.

The street light flickered more fast, as the full moon broke through the clouds lightening up the alley-way. The mans body shape changed, his bones popping out of their own sockets, and his bones taking on a new shape. I heard every bone crack, his shoulders becoming wider, more sharper, his fingers slowly changing shape into long claws. I watched in horror as his legs grew more longer, animal like, muscles flexed with each stride.

The immortal child hissed with rage, his body shook backing away by a couple of steps. I watched with my own eyes wide as the creature stopped at the end of the alley-way. shit. Children of the moon.

In my five years of hunting, I've never came across one of them, I have only heard stories from Jacob and Sam. They are more vicious out for blood. I've heard they can't control their rage, killing anyone or anything in sight.

This werewolf or lycan wasn't like the werewolves I have hunted, this werewolf looks more like the very first immortal lycan I have seen in pictures. I remember the Elders telling stories, that one of the Volturi leaders had a twin brother, but they were separated after birth. Growing up to hate each other. The stories goes, one child was half lycan half human and the other was human, that the lycan fell in love with a kings daughter who was carrying a half bread child. The lycan was forced to watch her die by the hands of the lycan's brother, and ripped the unborn child from her womb. Hearing the story broke my heart, I felt depressed for days.

The immortal child hissed, he crouched, slowly making his way towards the lycan. He crawled like the Grudge. The lycan calmly made his way towards the immortal child. I had to admit, I was frightened to death, my hands were shaking as I held my Beretta 92FS.

The immortal child ran at his full speed towards the lycan, he seemed to be ralaxed. His blue eyes never leaving the immortal child.

The immortal child jumped high in the air, his arms drawn back, his hands shaped into a claw. It was like watching a live action movie in 3D in slow motion. The lycan jumped from his back legs, his mouth wide open showing his sharp teeth. Their bodies twisted sideways in the air, as the lycan's mouth came close to the immortal child's shoulder.

I watched as the lycan's mouth clamp shut, like an alligator's mouth. I heard the lycan's teeth pierce the immortal child's shoulder, it sounded like stepping on a broken mirror, rocking your feet back and forth. I heard the immortal child scream, street lamps blew up, orange sparks dropping down on the ground.

They both landed on the floor with a thud. The lycan growled loudly as his teeth buried deep into the immortal child's shoulder, his blue eyes found mine. The lycan used his claws, digging into the immortal child's arms, ripping them away from his body. Followed by it's head what was in the lycan's mouth.

The lycan growled at me. My breath hitched. I heard bones cracking, there stood naked a God. His chest full of muscle, nice sculpt with dark body hair. His hair was long, dark brown, matching his eyes. I wanted to continue to look, but I knew I needed to get away.

"Hello love." He spoke, his voice rugged.

I shivered and gulped, as he took a step forward. I moved away slowly from the man. He stepped closer again with a smile on his face. I put my hands up in surrender, still holding the gun. He stopped and stared. I continued to move backwards more fast, then I sprinted for my life.

"So love, the chase is on. Ohhh, how I love games my little mate." He shouted, his voice sounded playful.

Mate. What did he mean by mate. I shook my head, and continued to run towards Forks high school, not looking back. I could feel him close to me, but I couldn't hear his foot steps. I ran around the corner, I stared in shock, as I saw Sam and Jacob with the pack all in human form and fully clothed.

"Where the fuck were you." I snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Underworld, or any of the characters. I only own Bethany.**

 **Bad Wolf - Stay With Me**

* * *

Days turn to nights,

Love turns into fights,

You held me tight,

as the walls came crumbling down.

We lost our place,

Somewhere along the way.

I need you to stay.

Oh, please stay.

Oh, please stay.

I need your love,

I need your love,

And if you go,

You know I'll follow you.

I need your love,

I need your love,

Stay with me.

Please, stay.

Please, stay.

Please say, you'll stay.

When it's the end,

Will you still be there,

Holding my hand?

(holding my hand)

I need your love,

'Cause it's you who holds me up.

I need you to stay.

Oh, please stay.

Oh, please stay.

I need your love,

I need your love,

And if you go,

You know I'll follow you.

I need your love,

I need your love,

Stay with me,

Oh I never thought that I would have to beg,

But I would fall down on my knees for you.

I never thought that I would have to beg,

But I would fall down on my knees for you.

I know we had our problems,

But it's nothing we can't fix.

So please, stay,

Please stay.

Please say you'll stay.

* * *

 **Lucian POV**

"I remember the first war. The wat the sky burned. The faces of lycan's destroyed. I was the first lycan banished . . . and the creation of hell. I stood with my brothers and watched Viktar fall. But my own brother Aro was not my brother. And we have come here, where we are immortal, to kill our enemies, not yet Viktar's . . . to save our cause. I have always obayed. But I have never thought the second war . . . until now."

I stood at the edge of the border just outside the small town of Forks Washington, looking at the sign in front of me. 3246 people lived here. I had more lycan's than this little town all around the world.

The rain poured down harder, water drops bounced off the ground, followed by a flash of lightling, followed by a massive roar of thunder. My cloths sticking to my body showing muscle, as my wet hair stuck to the sides of my face. The weather was cold here, keeping my body cool and my beast at bay. In a short time, the full moon will show through the dark blue black clouds, and I will become what I am. Each full moon reminds me the night when the love of my life was killed in front of me. Sonja. Her father killed her for loving me.

 **Flashback**

"If I had not left, none of this would of happened." I said. I sat on the damp floor of my cell, looking between the cold iron bars as Sonja leaned against them.

"And you will not be who you are . . . you're right . . . no one deserves a life like this. The others are free because of you. Things have changed because of what you have done." Sonja said, looking at me in the eyes.

"But I have failed you." I told her.

"No," Sonja's voice raised, as she stretched her hand through the bars as her hand rested on my cheek. "You have not failed me. The choices I have made have led me here. Not you." Sonja said with a sad smile.

"This are the risk you are willing to take for me." I asked her.

"I would also do for you. For us." She said truthfully.

"OPEN THE DOOR." The guard shouted. I heard the keys turn in the lock, the door swung open. "Get her!" The guard demanded. Two vampires grabbed Sonja by the arms, she tightened her grip on the iron bars. They pulled, her fingers loosened.

"No. No!." I shouted, getting up from the floor, stretching my arms between the bars trying to grab her. The guards just laughed. My face changed. "I kill you! All off you!" I shouted and made that promise. Pain shot through my body, in my bad as my body became weakened, as another silver arrow shot in my back. Cowards, attacking from behind. My beast weakened, I was unable to take shape.

The guards dragged me on the floor, blood trail following behind me. My brothers banged and scratched at the cell doors, growling. The guards laughed. Thinking our pain is a joke. I show them a joke when they will feel our pain.

"The accused has commited high treason against the covenant. She has consorted with animals! She has something to make their escape-" The voice spoke up, making up as he goes along. They all were enjoying this.

"- I have saved this covenant many times over." Sonja spoke up.

"You have killed your own kind! And you've comingled blood-lines resulting in the thing germinating within you. Your past glory doesn't excuse your present guilt . . . nor your station as a council member. The punishment for these crimes is death!"

"I..." The first person said.

"I..." The second person said.

"I..." A couple of council members said. There was a pause as everyone turned to Viktar. "I." he said.

"She's your daughter." I gasped in shock Sonja froze in shock, tears running down her face.

"No! You can't do this." I called.

 **End Of Flashback**

I stood there as thunder broke me out of my memories. The wind picked up and a rotting smell invaded my nose. I growled. Vampire. The beast in me rattled in it's cage wanting to break free. Once the full moon is free, I will have no choice to let him free. I ran, mud flicking up from the ground. I ran hard, but no noise, I was running on my tip-toes as I ran through the forest.

Another stench I picked up, the smell similar to my own kind, but a different kind of beast. Shape-shifters. More than man than beast. From the smell, these shape-shifters were young, maybe a couple of years old. They had marked their territory well. I jumped across a small rocked river, the scent shifted to vampires. But I couldn't smell the blood of humans, only the blood of animals.

I carried on running, and stopped outside a high school. Sniffing the air, shape-shifters were around the corner. I walked slowly, as I came around the corner. Stood in front of me was a huge black wolf, taller than myself in human form. I stepped forward, the other shifters growled in warning. These were different, they still had human eyes, and feelings. Myself have no human in me. Behind the alpha, there stood eight others, much more smaller, part from a redish brown shifter. Two alphas.

"I come at piece." I spoke up, my beast was at it's edge. I used my beast voice, but it didn't affect the shape-shifters. The alpha looked to the other shifters, like they were communicating. They all nodded, and the alpha nodded. I slowly walked around them, they growled. I took of running, but another scent invaded my nose, causing my beast to purr.

"MATE." My beast roared.

I followed my mates scent, as I came to a street row of clubs and food shops. I looked into a club window. Three woman, two dark haired and one blond hair dancing in nothing but bra and thong. They made these faces like they we're in pain. If I didn't find my mate, I would of waisted my money with a simple dance and maybe a fuck.

I turned around the corner, the moon broke free from the clouds. My bones broke and expanded. My body became taller and bigger, my skin stretched and hair formed thick and dark, gray looking.

I followed the scent of my mate and the vampire, blood invaded my nose. I turned down to an open alley-way to see a small child vampire. Immortal children. My fingers became like claws. The Immortal child hissed and spat.

"Kill. Mate. Claim." The beast chanted.

Bodies of humans were scattered on the floor with their throats ripped open. Blood dripped down the child's chin with a silver liquid. The Immortal Child hissed, as I came more closer. His blond curls were stained in blood, he slowly backed away, his fingers digging in the ground pucking up concrete. I studies his as he studied me.

I spotted a woman, dressed in dark trousers and a top. Her small body was pressed tight into the brick wall. She was soaked, her body shaking from the cold weather. She stared at me, her eyes covered with dark glasses. She held her gun tightly in her hand. I couldn't see her features well because I was seeing red. But I knew she was human from her scent and heart beat. In so many ways, she reminded me of Sonja. A woman on a mission.

The Immortal child ran and then jumped in the air. His arm drawn back, his fingers bent like claws. I growled, and leaped into the air. Our bodies twisted, but my teeth latched onto the Immortal child's shoulders. The thing screeched, nearly blowing up my ear drums.

We both landed on the floor, I was on top. My teeth pushed through it's stone skin, my claws digging into it's shoulders. My claws dug in, then I pulled. His arms separated from it's body. My teeth latched around it's neck, and squeezed. His head popped off like a dandelion.

I could hear my mates breathing became more ragged, her body was shaking. Was she afraid of me? I stepped forward, she gulped and then took two steps back. I let my body take it's human form, my beast wined. I stepped forward getting a better look at her. Her hair was long and thick black. Her eyes were green, with long thick eyelashes, doll like, small button nose. She had sharp features, pointed cheek bones, pale skin, and full lips.

I noticed she was doing the same, her green eyes scanning my body. Her eyes studied my face, my chest, abs then she quickly turned away. Her cheeks turning pink, her body becoming flush with the heat.

"Hello, love." I purred, wanting to wrap my arms around her small frame. I walked towards her, she shivered from the sound of my voice. My mate stepped back, I smiled how nervous she was around me. She placed both hands in the air, gun still in hand. Oh my. She would look nice spread out on my bed, her arms stretched above her head, while I'll hover over her body. I growled. She took a couple of steps back and then ran. My beast wined.

"So love, the chase is on. Ohhh, how I love games, my little mate. I shouted, hoping that she would hear me. I laughed, my head flying back, my arms stretched as I howled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the underworld or any of the characters. I only own Bethany.**

 **I do not have a beta reader, so I will edit everything once I have finished for improvements.**

 **Lyrics used - Asking Alexandria circled by the wolves**

No, I never said it was easy

We're starting over again

Oh, you fucking gotta believe me

We nearly falling off the edge.

Circled by the wolves, they want me dead

Look me in the eye, I'm no longer afraid.

Ive come so far, I won't turn away

Let go of the past and live for today.

I don't run fucker, I kill motherfucker

And I'm here motherfucker

You can try and beat me

Step inside fucker

You're next motherfucker

And you'll see motherfucker

You can't fuck with me

You're long dead to me.

Fuck yeah!

Our finger raised in the air

So can you hear me now?

Say my name

No longer wasting my time

Your words don't bother me

I don't care.

I've come so far, I won't turn away

Let go of the past and live for today.

Cheers!

Oh God...

I can't believe you thought we couldn't see

You want closure - not it's here for you

FUCKYOU.

We're all just running in circles

Forever chasing a dream

As if everything that we long for

Is not as far as it seems

Who the hell are you any way?

Who the fuck are you to say we're done for?

Bethany POV

I tossed and turned all night, my quilt covered half of my body, and half off my leg sticking out and dangling out of the bed. The rain had died down, only a gentle breeze sweeping threw my bedroom window cooling down my body. I breathed in the salt water ,air, the damp earth, electricity in the sky calmed my nerves.

Never in my years of secret training to become a hunter, have I come across a man his species. The way he moved shook the earth, he walked in long strides, a man on a mission. His eyes held me captive, pulling my soul and body towards him. I wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever, never letting go, but I couldn't. There was a pull towards him, and another pull in my heart, and a pull pushing me back. In a way, I felt guilty.

The moonlight lit through my bedroom, casting a shadow of a man on the bedroom wall. The shadow man was cloaked with a creepy smile and long dark hair. The shadow man stretched his arm out towards me, begging me to take his hand.

"it's just an hallucination." I thought. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. With late shifts, working for Forks police, hunting after work, I had no time to rest. Day light hours working with cheif Swan, and night times working with the pack. I had no time to see my old friend bella, or her husband and daughter. I arrived just after a battle with the vampire law.

I had to come and live here to get away from my past. I lived with my mom and dad for a short time. The reason I moved, my best friend went missing on a trip to Mexico. A couple of hunters went down and was surrounded by a new born army, leader Maria. I had to go down and fight. Gwendoline was there, she looked different. The new horns tried to attack, but gwendoline helped, I used a home made bomb and blew the army up. Maria survived, along with another vampire with blue eyes. I barley survived.

I remember when I was little and I first saw a vampire in Italy. Me and mom were walking back to hotel from celebrating St. Marcus Day. I remember the sun slowly setting and we passed the clock tower, but mom stopped at a market stall for food. I was bored and tired, and I turned to an alley-way.

My mouth hung open what I saw, a man, long jet black hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, dressed in a cream suit. He was talking to another person, a teenage girl with blond hair, she was small, same red eyes. They we're talking in another language.

I watched as the man bit into a woman's neck, while the blond girl watched with a smile on her face. Blood dripping down his chin. I hugged Mr. Tibbs close to my, my kitten toy. "Master!" the girl gasped and looked at me. The man looked at me in alarm. "It's you." he gasped.

He walked, well floated towards me. He was tall, my height coming to his waist. He slowly crouched down, level with me. He smiled. The girl stood behind him. "What's your name little one? Are you lost?" he asked, holding my hands. I gasped, and pulledark hair. back. "are you sick?" I whispered, like I was telling the man a secret. I remember he looked hurt when I pulled my hands away.

"yes, I'm poorly Bethany." he replied. I gasped. "how do you know my name?" I was scared. "Because...you look like a Bethany." my fear faded. "mommy is over there." I pointed to a woman with long dark hair. "What's your name?" I asked. He smiled. "Aro Volturi, king of our kind." he told me. "what's your kind." I asked, I was a curious child. "I am the king off all vampires, along with my two brothers." I frowned. "what's that?" I asked. He laughed. "BETHANY." my mother shouted. "I have to go." I mumbled. "bye Bethany." Aro said, he looked upset that I had to leave. "bye Aro."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Underworld. I only own Bethany.**

 **I do not have a beta reader, editing chapters as soon as possible.**

 **If you like the movie The Little Vampire, PLEASE check out my new story.**

 **In This Moment - the beast within lyrics**

* * *

I don't know how I got here

Bet we cannot get out

I'm surrounded by strangers

As the music starts to pound

I see the bodies slowly swayin'

Movin' side to side

I feel the animal is rising

As I slowly come alive.

So everybody starts to move now

I wanna see you all give way

I wanna tear this place apart tonight

And have you thank me for my rage

Tell me what you came for

Can I give you just a taste?

I wanna see you lose your fucking minds

And rip apart this place.

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies.

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed of your heart

I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me

I'm just what you need, the perfect disease

Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

Endorphins start to swell now

As I step up to my throne

I feel the monster caged inside of me

Screaming through my bones

I wanna see you start to sweat now

I wanna see you lose your minds

I wanna feel you all from deep within

Swayin' back and forth all night.

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies

Let me see you move your bodies.

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed of your heart

I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me

I'm just what you need, the prefect disease

Dont you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

Let me see you bleed

Let me hear you scream

(hay oh, hey oh)

Let me see you move

Let me hear you say

(hear you say)

I see the bodies slowly swayin'

movin' side to side

I feel the animal is rising.

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed off your heart

I wanna see your bodies grinding just for me

Im just what you need, the perfect disease

Dont you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

I'll tear you apart

I'll feed of your heart.

I'm just what you need, the perfect disease

Don't you wanna turn the beauty into the beast?

Aro POV

"You're bond is growing stronger brother." Marcus spoke up as he entered the throne room.

"And my chest kills me everyday." I snapped, whilse rubbing my chest.

"You should of took the child away from her mother when you found her, all those years ago." Caius snapped.

"she wouldn't off survived here. She was just a child. But now her time as come, she is of age." I pointed out.

"Finally. Years of your moaning and sulking has changed you brother. You're like a woman mortal on her monthly cycle. Collect her now, and change her." caius hissed.

"He can't." Marcus spoke up, looking from his book, staring at Aro in shock.

"Why." I asked.

Marcus smiled. "youre brother."

Next Day

I sat opposite my brother Cauis, rubbing my fingers on my chin looking down at the chess-board. Caius had me cornered, thinking how am I to get out of this one. I can never beat my brother in this stupid game, but he meets his match with Marcus.

"You give up yet. Seems like your not in the game today. What ever is the matter." Cauis scoffed.

I sigh bored. "Yes, well done brother. You beat me again." I mused, standing up and walking over to my pile of book. I picked up the old book of law, flicking through the yellow pages. I sighed again, that's all I have been doing since I met my mate. Bethany.

The memory played in my mind everyday, meeting her late in the afternoon after St. Marcus day. A woman escaped the throne room while we had a feast. Lucky I spotted her from the corner of my eyes. Throwing the dead body on the floor, I went after her, Jane followed. Not like me, I curse under my breath. The entrance door was open yet again.

"Jane." I called.

She knew what to do. Jane nodded her head, and went ahead of me. The screams brought music to my ears. The woman was withering on the ground, jane never braking eye contact from the woman. Tears trickling down the woman's cheeks.

"My, my. Who has escaped from the party. You have been a very, very bad girl." I teased.

The woman's body shook in Jane's arms. "Master, the festival has finished." Jane reminded.

"Please. I won't tell anybody." the woman begged.

I smiled. "I know you won't my dear." I whispered.

Jane pushed the woman towards me, she smiled as she watched. The woman thrashed in my arms, trying to break from my grip. My teeth pierced her skin, blood flowing freely into my mouth and down my throat. It tasted bitter and sickly.

Jane tensed beside me. "Master!" jane gasped, staring at the end off the alley-way.

I turned around and gasped in shock, when my eyes met hers. In front of me stood a little girl, about five years old. Her large doll-like eyes stared, she was so small. Her heart beating steady, she was very brave. She hugged her toy black and white cat close to her chest. "It's you." I whispered.

"Who Sir." Jane replied so the child won't hear. "My mate." Jane gasped in shock. I walked towards her, she stood still looking up at me. Her black hair blowing gently through the breeze. I crouched down so I was eye level.

"What's your name little one? Are you lost?" I asked in a gently voice. I held her small hand in my mine to comfort her, her warm skin tingled my cold hands. "Bethany." I heard her thoughts. She jumped with the contact with my cold hands.

"Are you sick?" She asked, she was so innocent. I swallowed my venom. "Yes, I'm poorly, Bethany." I replied. I watched her eyes widen. "H-How do you know my name?" her fear spiked. It just slipped out of my mouth. "Because...you look like a Bethany." I heard her heart beat slow down, then she giggled.

"Mommy is over there." my little mate pointed to a woman at the market stall buying fresh bread. "What's your name?" she asked. I smiled. "Aro Volturi, king of our kind." I beamed. "What's your kind?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Can you keep a secret." I whispered. She nodded her head. "I'm one of the kings of vampires." I told her. Jane gasped.

I knew it was foolish of me to tell a human of our kind, but I found it hard to lie to her. I knew the risks. I knew I just broke one of my own laws, but I had to be truthful. Who would believe a child anyway? "What's that." she asked, her eyes narrowed. I laughed. "Bethany." someone shouted. Her mother. "I have to go." My mate pouted. "bye Bethany." I said. If I was human, I would of been in tears by now. "Bye Aro."

"Aro, your bond has changed." Marcus said, snapping me out of my memories, Didyme stood by his side.

"How." I asked in confusion.

"the mating bond is not complete, but pulling on the chains. Your mate has another mate, someone very close to you." Marcus replied.

"Who."

"Lucian." Didyme spoke up.

"He's dead. Craven killed him." Caius spoke up.

"His bond is stronger. Aro, your brother is still alive."


End file.
